


Nothing Better

by akemi42



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, House - Freeform, Video, house/cuddy - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song is so House/Cuddy…indecisive, angsty, sappy, confused. I had to make a vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better

**Pairing:** House/Cuddy  
 **File Size:** 31 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Nothing Better"  
 **Artist:** The Postal Service  
 **Summary:** This song is so House/Cuddy…indecisive, angsty, sappy, confused. I had to make a vid.  
 **Warning:** Spoilers for House Season 5

[Download Nothing Better ]() (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Nothing Better on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVDM5xcjHgw) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/12/02/nothing-better/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Nothing%20Better.wmv)


End file.
